


Sugawara Koushi x Male Reader

by urbluesky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Koushi Sugawara - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance, School, Teen Romance, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbluesky/pseuds/urbluesky
Summary: just fluff and random story; short oneshot.
Relationships: Sugawara Kosuhi/Male Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Male Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Sugawara Koushi x Male Reader

It was a regular day in Karasuno High, students chatting along with themselves, laughing can be heard everywhere. A tall man with messy black hair, rounded black eyes, and pointed nose was leaning against the classroom door. His mind was empty; him only observing other students passing through his class. 'When will he come?' He thought. He had been waiting for that person to come, it's strange, the person he was waiting for was never late.

Not long after the person awaited was seen in his view. "Where have you been, Sugawara?" The person named Sugarawa looked out of breath when he was about to answer the question asked by the taller male. Cleaning his uniform from the dust of the dust as he ran earlier, he explained "I was awake late, my alarm did not turn on earlier. I was in a rush, luckily I'm still on time, right, (m/n)?" The taller can only nod and sighing afterwards. 'I'm worried about nothing."

Morning class starts when the teacher arrives. Monotonous teachings began to make (m/n) feel desperate to fall asleep. He began to make the walls of the book on his desk so that he wouldn't get caught while sleeping. Cleaned his table, looked for a comfortable position and began to lay his head on his desk, not long after he began to fall asleep, very fortunate because he wasn't caught by his teacher.

Time ticking down slowly and the second class started. (m/n) woken up by a voice that seemed to call out to him. His eyes flutter open, his vision still blurry as he searched for the person who wakes him up. "Koushi?" (m/n)'s raspy voice called out to the light grey-haired man, making him turned 50 shades of red. "The second class are starting, (m/n). You can't be asleep." Sugawara stroked strands of (m/n)'s hair with a smile. People who see them like this will think that they are lovers. But wrong, the reality is so painful, they are just best friends, no more than that.

Finally, the time awaited arrived, the recess. (m/n) and Sugawara get up from their seats and start walking out of the classroom, talking about what they will pick for lunch. When they arrived at the cafeteria, the place was already filled with students. They began to look for seats until a voice called out to (m/n). "(m/n)! sit here!" a certain brown-haired male waving at him and Sugawara. 'Why it must be him, ugh' Sugawara thought while groaning. White, pale face; red rosy cheeks; and pink, plump lips. The sweet male who is targeted by many men and women, (r/n). And he is interested in (m/n). Sugawara is afraid that (m/n) might also interested in that male, he doesn't want that to happen.

(m/n) pulled Sugawara's hand to approach (r/n)'s table and sat down with Sugawara beside him. "Thank you so much, you're the best, (r/n)!" the black-haired man thanked him while patting (r/n) head. Sugawara felt uneasy and kept shifting in his seat. (m/n) noticed it and asked "What's wrong, Koushi? Are you not feeling well?" his voice sounded very worried. (m/n) rose from his seat and pulled Sugawara with him "I will take you to the infirmary." but before he could do that, (r/n) suddenly grabbed (m/n)'s hand while saying "He can go alone, (m/n), you don't have to accompany him." Before (m/n) could say anything, Sugawara replied: "I'm fine, I can go alone." But (m/n) can see the grey-haired man's face, he looks gloomy.

Sugawara immediately left from that place and went to the infirmary. His eyes watered, he wanted to cry, but he didn't want to look weak. Sugawara doubted that (m/n) will come after him. He rubbed his head, feeling dizzy. He intended to rest for a while, just a little longer he will fall asleep until- "Sugawara, are you in there?" A soft voice can be heard in front of the infirmary door. Startled, Sugawara hurriedly hid behind the blanket. Very funny because he knew he would be found out. "Why are you hiding, Koushi?" (m/n) laughed as he started to approach the shorter male. "Leave me alone, (m/n)," Sugawara mumbled.

Nobody said a word after that. They both fell silent. (m/n) can only look at Sugawara's frame that is covered by the blanket, smiling softly, gazing at his best friend, and a little hurt when the thought of best friend crossed his mind. The silence lasted for five minutes before sobs were heard from his best friend. Shocked by Sugawara's sobs, (m/n) froze. 'What should I do?' he thought.

"Hey, Koushi. Please look at me." (m/n) pleaded while reaching Sugawara's head to stroke his head. Sugawara wiped his tears and slowly came out of his hiding. He did not want (m/n) to see him in that state; he looks like a mess. When his body came out of the blanket, he quickly hid his face in his both hands, embarrassed. (m/n) pulled Sugawara's hands that are blocking his face, he wanted to see his best friend's face. Sugawara looks like an angel, even though he cries his face still looks very radiant. (m/n) wants to kiss him now, but he doesn't want to ruin his friendship. He was afraid that Sugawara would leave his side if he did that.

"Why are you crying, Koushi?" (m/n) asked with a soft tone, hoping it would calm the other one. Holding both of Sugawara's hands, he gazes gently at his eyes. But suddenly, the answer that Sugawara gave him was out of his prediction. His body froze, his hands trembling as he still holding the shorter hands.

"What if I say I love you, (m/n)?"

(m/n) was silent for a few moments. Sugawara panicked and began to regret his words. 'You are very stupid, Koushi. He will be disgusted and he will leave you. You are- ' His thoughts were cut off when he heard the laughter that the black-haired male made. (m/n) laughs for a solid two minutes before he calmed down. "That's what you were worried about?" Sugawara confused, he's still processing about what just happened.

"Hey, Koushi. What if I say I love you too?"


End file.
